Blurring Lines
by juliblossom
Summary: Hao and Yoh meet up again after being separated for several years. AU, twincest.
1. Chapter 1

AN: _Finally_, somewhat of a continuation of this fic. I'm Juli (apologising for the _**immense**_ wait for this fic), and I will be collaborating on this fic with Lilb, because I am lazy, and too uninspired.This justis aquickrevision of the first two chapters.

……………

It was busy in the airport, typical of the summer holiday season. Tourists and natives alike scurried around the vast building, full of energy and cheer. White tiles and pillar structures loomed in the modern airport, polished floors and marble supports that did their best to look intimidating, but failing as thevarious tourists ignored them in favour of getting to their next flight on time.

Yoh smiled.

The said youth was leaning against a white pillar structure, arms cushioning his head and his eyes closed; a picture of the utmost serenity...or laziness. It reallydepended on your opinion. Though despite his eyes being closed, he seemed to be totally aware of his surroundings, occasionally standing straight up to let passer-bys through. And in return for his awareness, no one seemed to notice Yoh - something which he was verygrateful for.

That way, at leasthe'd be able to nap a little.

Then again,he wasn't _that _lucky.Despite others being completely oblivious to his existence, that obliviousness, unfortunately, did not work on people who had had a lifetime to get to know him. One of those peoplewas called Janet Asakura, also known ashis mother.

"Yoh!" A stern voice greeted him, grating on his nerves. "I can't believe you ran away right before your father and brother came!"

"But I needed a bathroom break," Yoh all but whined, "And this shirt isn't helping any matters."

Janet glared down at her son - who was currently smiling back at her with his trademark ease. For some obscure reason, she had come to recognise that face, the one that suckered everyone into thinking he was harmless and right; the face that he had plastered on now. But by now, she had realised that she couldn't trust anything that Yoh threw at her. Because most of it was fake.

"Don't you dare use your puppy-eyes on me, it won't work." She scowled at him, slapping away the hand that had begun to fiddle at his buttoned up shirt. "It was hell getting you into that shirt, and you are not going to runaround in a public place with that undone."

His expression didn't improve, but it changed into a slight scowl of irritation.

"If they've arrived then why aren't they here?"

"Baggage."

Yoh 'hm'ed noncholantly, and then proceeded to follow his mother to the baggage lounge.

As usual, conversation was absent from their walk. Yoh didn't bother talking; it was wasted on her. It wasn't as if he hated his mother, but he certainly disliked her. When she became too nosy, angry or bossy, or when she pressed for too high grades...and especially when she told him that his friends were trash.

But that was just another tangent for another time.

Right now, he had to deal with meeting his brother for the first time in five years, and with a father he had barely seen glimpses of. Ian, his name was, and Yoh hoped desperately that he was nothing like Janet. It was said that opposites attracted right?

Yoh snorted.

...Like he had said before, he wasn't _that_ lucky.

……

"...And this is Hao – I'm sure he's very pleased to meet you." Ian gaveHao a hearty slap on his back, and the boy stumbled forward slightly, sending a venomous glare back in return.

"Pleasure." He stated to no one in particular,and Yoh had more reason to doubt his sincerity when a quick little roll of eyes and a sarcastic quirk to the lips was added.

At first glance, Hao seemed to be a completely different entity from Yoh, especially with the smooth way he talked and how he wore his hair long. Yoh saw Janet eyeing the long locks dubiously - maybe with a tiny bit of distaste, and he sighed slightly. The hair was the main difference between the two (he doubted that Janet would let Hao keep them) and when you looked closer, you could see that almost every other feature matched, exactly.

So that's what the term 'identical twins' indicated.

To be honest, he had been told that when small, they had been inseparable as a pair. Admist the stories and the trouble Janet had blamed on the two, Janet never ceased to blame Yoh for his 'bad influence' on Hao. And yet, Yoh could barely remember anything more than last week's meal; and looking at the angry stance of Hao...he doubted that it would make a difference.

Yoh frowned and then shrugged, preferring to close his eyes and switch on his music.

Let his parents deal with trouble; he just wanted to sleep.

Opening one eye, he could see Ian and Janet embracing, with Hao standing in one corner, eyeing the two murderously. His narrowed eyes then shifted slowly, this time in Yoh's direction.

His mouth curved up into a small smirk.

And Yoh closed his eye, hands rising to clasp firmly behind his head.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home was as silent as expected; although that didn't mean there wasn't actual _noise_. It was more like a background fuzzing, and Yoh lifted one of his blaring headphones to see if anything was actually happening. Janet seemed to bedrilling Hao onhis life in America, whilst Ian was keeping a beady watch on him - and on the road he was supposed to be driving on. (He had offered to drive after all.) Although Yoh wasn't really into the whole 'watching people suffer for the sake of it' thing, he was quite amused at the way Janet seemed to be interrogating his twin, and yet, failing miserably.

Plus, it slightly worried Yoh that Ian seemed to be keeping such a close eye on Hao.

America couldn't have been _that_bad, could it?

Yoh turned his thoughts back onto his fuming mother, and revelled in the way her shoulders had hunched up, and how her bony fingers had clenched furiously into her handbag.

"So...did you make many friends in America then?" Janet asked, one last ditch attempt at making conversation with her other son. It confused her to no ends that the very splitting image of Yoh could be so alike, and yet so different. It was so _easy_ to talk to Yoh (he always responded with a smile or a nod), but however much she tried, Hao just wouldn't respond the way she wanted him to.

"One would think so." Hao replied, and then he smirked slowly. "I made some acquaintances over the years, but they could hardly be called my friends."

"And what were their names?" Janet enquired, desperately.

"...I forget."

Yoh snickered, earning a narrowed glare from Janet. Her face pinched up, and Hao watched on with subtle curiosity.

"I don't know why you're laughing; _you_ still can't even make one decent acquaintance in your _home _country." She snapped, disgust clouding her features for one, ugly moment.

It was an old argument; you could just tell.

And not surprisingly, she was met with abrupt silence as Hao and Ian looked on in veiled confusion; Yoh jabbed darkly into his CD player, turning the volume up one fatal notch.

……………

If possible, the atmosphere at the dinner table was worse than the one in the car journey home, and the 'chink' of tableware resounded throughout the room. Yoh and Janet were blatantly ignoring each other, Ian had no idea on what was happening, and Hao was just content to sit back and watch. With amusement just rolling off him in waves.

Ian coughed; a brave venture into the icy silence. He grinned, and Hao rolled his eyes at the fake expression.

"So...when is Hao going to start school?"

"Tomorrow." Janet replied, snapping shortly. "He'll be in the same classes as Yoh," At the mention of her _other_ son, she shot a nasty glare towards his direction. Yoh ignored her, half sprawled on the table, halfstabbing a fork into his vegetables, making surethe metal scratched harshly against the expensivetableware.

More silence.

Though finally, Yoh slowly unwound from his sprawled position on the table, and eyed Hao curiously. He ignored his parents.

"Won't you be too jetlagged for school?"

"Rubbish," Janet stated, brushing crumbs off the table. "Education is the most important thing right now - maybe Yoh can learn from Hao's example."

Hao raised an incredulous eyebrow; Ian did the same. Janet saw this and carried on, regardless.

"He's only interested in useless music and sleeping, Hao can't _possibly_ be worse."

"Believe me, he can be." Ian stated, gesturing in Hao's direction. "At least Yoh _has_ friends; or at least ones that are _sane_." The last thought was muttered, mainly to himself, but it was still audible. Yoh saw Ian's lips twist with bitterness, and much like Hao had been interested with his relationship with his mother, Yoh was interested in this new development. As a family, just how fucked up were they?

Janet's sharp glance towards Hao made it clear that she had not forgotten the previous conversation in the car, and Yoh stood up, chair scraping against the hard floor. He wasn't too eager to drag this out any longer.

"May I be excused?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he saw Janet hesitate - she still wanted to talk with Hao about his failures. But she nodded nonetheless. Yoh grinned, and looked at Hao. "Hey, are you coming or what?"

Hao smirked, nodding slightly in agreement, and maybe in gratitude for the obvious rescue.

The twins made their way upstairs, leaving Janet and Ian with an empty table.

Family reunion _indeed_.

tbc


End file.
